King Enma's Travel to the Past
by Acsis
Summary: King Enma had escaped work again, this time hiding in the storeroom he found something he shouldn't have. With his retainers worried sick in the present, King Enma must now find a way back from the past he was thrown into. Maybe this time, he will finally remember something important that he forgot about his de-facto guardian...
1. Prologue: Beginning

King Enma had escaped work again, this time hiding in the storeroom he found something he shouldn't have. With his retainers worried sick in the present, King Enma must now find a way back from the past he was thrown into. Maybe this time, he will finally remember something important that he forgot about his de-facto guardian...

Rated for everyone (family and fluff, of course).

Today I brought a fanfiction for you guys who loves Enma (and everyone in his Palace).

It's a series this time, it's quite short 'cause it's the prologue.

Sorry if there's any typos or misconceptions.

Have fun reading~ :)

MC: Kid Enma (from movie 2)

Nekokiyo: "Lord Enma~!"

Inumaro: "Lord Enma~!"

Nekokiyo: "Where are you, nya~?!"

Inumaro: "Where are you~?!"

Enma: "Ehe, ehehehe~" *small voice*

In the Enma Palace.

It is currently noon and once again the young King Enma has...abandoned his work and went to play.

Enma: (Ehehe, they won't find me in here)

Separating Enma and his two retainers is a door (more like a gate, though). Enma's current location is the storeroom, where things belonging to the Enma family are kept. They may be unimportant or probably haven't found their use yet.

Inumaro: "Maybe he's in the storeroom?"

Nekokiyo: "Maybe, nya..."

I: "Wanna check?"

N: "Okay, nya, let's go inside..."

Enma: (Oh man, they're going inside...)

Enma: (Oh! Let's hide between the shelves)

Enma hurriedly walk to the shelves, careful enough so that he doesn't ruin anything his ancestors ever had.

*Door opened...*

N: "It's dark, nya..."

I: "Isn't there a light switch around...?"

While Nekokiyo and Inumaro searched for the lamp, Enma quietly hide between the two shelves.

Enma: (Uhh..., maybe I should also crouch down...)

*click*

I: "Found it."

Enma quietly crouched down.

N: "Lord Enma~ Are you here, nya?~"

I: "Let's go back before Master Nurarihyon run out of patience~"

N&I: "Lord Enma~!"

Enma: (I'm pretty sure Nurari's already out of patience...) *crouching down*

I: "Hmm... Let's check between those shelves, maybe he's hiding there."

N: "Good idea, nya. It's Lord Enma we're talking about, he might actually be crouching down over there somewhere, nya."

Enma: (Eh? T-This is bad... I should move- ...elsewhere? What is this?)

Enma slowly picked a hand-mirror in front of him, on the lowest rack of a shelf in front of him.

The mirror is golden in colour and is adorned by the carving of golden flowers.

Enma: (It's beautiful.)

*step, step*

Enma: (Oops, I should go now. Let's take this mirror along~)

Enma: (...? I feel like I have seen it before. Where have I-...!)

Enma: "Ah..." *Falls down*

*Thump*

Nekokiyo: "W-What was that, nya?!"

Inumaro: "It came from over there!"

Nekokiyo: "Lord Enma...? Let's check it out, nya!"

Inumaro: "Okay!"

Nekokiyo and Inumaro came to the source of the sound.

Inumaro: "Lord Enma! There you are! Come, let's go back...? Lord Enma? ...!"

Inumaro who arrived first looked so very shocked to discover Lord Enma.

Nekokiyo: "Lord Enma? You found him, nya? ...Inumaro?"

Nekokiyo who arrived a second later couldn't see Lord Enma because Inumaro stood in front of him, unmoving and like a stone just standing there.

N: "Inumaro...? What's wro-"

Nekokiyo's words were cut by Inumaro's words like scream as he panicked.

I: "Ne-Nekokiyo! Call Master Nurarihyon now! I-It's an emergency! L-Lord Enma is...!"

As Inumaro turned around, Nekokiyo could see a glimpse of Lord Enma, collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

N: "A-Ah, L-Lord Enma...!"

I: "L-Lord Enma is... He has collapsed!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Enma woke up in an unfamiliar land!  
Well, you'll find out~~~ :)

Cause I didn't know what to name her, I named her 'Nanoko' ('Onnanoko' in Japanese means girl). Btw, it's canon that 'he' used to have a daughter in the manga.

Enma will call the man = uncle (oji-san in japanese, polite).

The man will call Enma = kid (gaki in japanese, impolite).

Collapsing might not be a big deal for any other Yo-Kai, but that is not the case for Lord Enma, the King of the Yo-Kai World and the strongest Yo-Kai in the Yo-Kai world right now, him having influenza was enough reason to cut off yo-kai and humans (and a few almost died). Him SNEEZING is probably enough reason to kill(or at least, incapacitate or severely injure) a yo-kai.

Enma: (Ahh... They always make a big deal out of everything... I'm okay... I hope they don't get worried this time... Especially Nurari...he trusts me so I hope he doesn't go ballistic...)

Enma: "Ugh... Where am I...?"

Enma slowly opened his eyes. In front of his eyes are unfamiliar land, literally land, dirt and grass and bushes.

Enma: "This is...not the Yo-Kai world."

Enma sit up slowly, his head aching a little.

Enma: (What happened? ...I was hiding from Nekokiyo and Inumaro in the storeroom and then the shelves... I crouch down... Then...what? Golden...? Golden beautiful...mirror?)

Enma: "Ouch!"

Enma quickly touched his head that suddenly ached so bad.

Enma: "Ahh... What is happening...?"

Girl's voice: "Daddy~!"

Enma: (?)

From a distance, Enma could hear a small girl's voice. He rose up to his feet, his head suddenly clear.

Enma: (Who was that?)

Enma slowly walked over to the voice, stopping behind a bush as he crouch down to see the source of the voice secretly.

Girl: "Daddy~ Come on, lets finish fast so we can have dinner sooner!"

Enma: (A girl?)

Enma looked at the girl, he thought that the girl seemed familiar somehow. The girl looked so young, barely 10 perhaps, she has dark-brown hair and a fair skin. She looked pretty normal for a human. She was wearing normal clothes too, maybe an 'old' kimono like in feudal Japan.

Enma: (It's kinda tattered...)

Man's voice: "Okay, okay, I know. Just calm down, Nanoko."

Enma: (Huh? That voice...? Nurari...?)

Enma averted his eyes from the girl to the, not old but also not so young, man with sharp eyes. His hair noticeably long and white-greyish. He is working on a small field, they seemed to be growing vegetables.

Enma: (There's no frown).

Girl: "Daddy, are you done yet~? I'm already done here, you know?~."

The girl seemed cheerful and lively even if she looked a bit poor.

Nurari(?): "Just a little bit more... You go and play for a while, okay?"

And the man who looked like Nurari seems happy as well, even though he also looked a bit poor.

Girl: *puffs cheeks* "Boo... Okay..."

Enma: (She's coming here!) *Rustle*

Nurari(?): "! Who's there?!"

Enma: (Oops, did he found me out? What should I do?)

Enma looked a little panicked, even though the man he saw looked like Nurari, the moment Enma saw there was no frown on his face, he knew it wasn't the Nurari he knew.

Nurari(?): "I'm warning you, come out!"

Girl: "Daddy." *A little scared*

Nurari(?): "It's okay, you stay back."

Girl: "Is it those bandits again...? We already don't have much..."

Enma: (Bandits?)

Nurari(?): "Don't worry, if it's them again, I'll make them go away. I'll protect you. Come out!"

The man shouted again, determined to protect the small girl.

Enma: (This is bad, they think I'm a bandit. I don't like scaring them, maybe I should come out? But, my form... I should change to my human form.)

Enma then tried to change into his human form.

Enma: (...What? It didn't work? ...I can't use my yo-kai power here?!)

Nurari(?): "If you won't come out, then I'll go over there instead."

The Nurari look-alike grabs a weapon (a pitchfork) and went closer to the bushes Enma is hiding behind.

Enma: (Wow, an agricultural weapon... That's actually quite cool. Wait, no, should I reveal myself? I'll look super suspicious if I do that, my hair and eye's colour, my pointy ears, and my robe which literally spells 'King'. Not good...)

*step, step, step*

Enma: (But, I don't think I have any other choice.) *Rustle, rustle*

Enma: (I hope they realize I'm a child and won't be too suspicious of me...)

Enma quietly came out from behind the bushes. He stood quietly without saying anything while looking at the two people in front of him curiously.

Nurari(?): "A child...?"

Girl: "Weird clothes and hair colour... Eyes too..."

Enma: "..."

Nurari: "Pointy...ears?"

Girl: "Daddy...what is that written on his 'clothes'?"

Nurari(?): "'King'...?"

Girl: "...King?"

Nurari(?): *Back to his sense* "Who are you? Where did you come from?" *Alert*

Enma: (I'm Enma, the Great King of the Yo-Kai World! Should I say that...? I don't even know where I am.)

Nurari(?): *point pitchfork at Enma* "Speak, what's your name?!"

Enma: (I can't tell him my true name either, hehe. This is bad.)

Enma: "Enma, my name is Enma."

Nurari(?): "Enma? ...Are you joking?"

Girl: "Enma is the king of hell..."

Enma: "Feel free to believe me or not, but as I said, my name is Enma."

Nurari(?): "Fine, Enma, where did you come from? Where're your parents?"

Enma: "I came from behind those bushes and...I don't have parents..."

Girl: "Oh..., sorry..."

The girl looked sorry as if she said something bad even though Enma personally didn't really mind it, he's used to it already.

Enma: "It's okay, I never had one anyway." (But I have others.)

Nurari(?): "Should we believe what you just said?"

Enma: "I don't know. You make the decision." *Alert*

While the man was busy thinking, the small girl gritted her teeth and speak up with confidence to Enma.

Girl: "Umm, where're you staying?!"

Enma: "Uh... I haven't thought of that yet..."

Girl: "Then do you wanna stay here?!"

Enma: "What?!"

Nurari(?): "What?!"

Enma and Nurari's look-alike gaped at the girl both at the same time.

Nurari(?): "Nanoko, I don't think we should..."

Girl: "But daddy always says to help people in need."

Nurari(?): "Yes, but...he might be lying..." *Whispers to her*

Girl: "I don't think so, he doesn't look like a person who likes lying... And besides, he really does look confused about the situation, maybe even more than us. So, I say lets help him. He's still a child anyway, what can he do?"

Enma: "What?" *Points to himself*

Inside Enma's mind: (A smaller girl is calling me a child...and a helpless one at that...Am I still the Great King Enma?)

Nurari(?): "..." *Glare a bit at Enma*

Nurari(?): *Sigh* "Oh, alright... If it makes you happy..."

Girl: "Great!"

Enma stood there and looked at them blankly, obviously confused as to what was happening in front of him.

Girl: *looks at Enma*

The girl walked toward Enma and extended her right hand to him.

Nanoko: "Hello, my name is Nanoko and he's my dad, you can just call him uncle (oji-san). Let's shake hands!"

Enma: "Oh, uhm, okay." *Grab her hand*

Enma hurriedly grabbed her hand and they shook hands.

Nanoko: "Nice to meet you, Enma!"

Enma: "Nice to meet you guys, too...?"

Nurari(?): *Sigh* "Nice to meet you, too kid(gaki)..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

Hello again everyone, here's chapter 2.

Enjoy reading you guys~ :)

Back at Enma Palace, right after Inumaro sent Nekokiyo to call Master Nurarihyon.

Inside the storeroom, Inumaro quietly and gently turn Enma, that is collapsed with his face down, around. He then gently cradled his body.

Inumaro: "Lord Enma. Lord Enma!"

Inumaro gently called Enma's name with the hope that Enma would wake up.

Inumaro: "Lord Enma... What happened? ...?"

Inumaro then noticed the mirror Enma is still holding. The golden color was beautiful to look at, Inumaro went to touch it.

Inumaro: "What is this...?"

Inumaro slowly and gently took the mirror from Enma's hold, it was surprisingly easy to take.

Just as Inumaro was about to examine the mirror further, hurried loud footsteps could be heard from just outside the room.

*Step,step,step*

Inumaro whipped his head to the source of the footsteps and found Nurari and Nekokiyo practically ran inside.

Nurari: "Lord Enma!"

Nekokiyo: "Nya~ Lord Enma, Inumaro!"

Nurari shouted a bit when he entered and quickly darted to Inumaro's side as he was still cradling Lord Enma. Nekokiyo followed behind him.

Nurari fell down to his knees and took Enma from Inumaro's cradle slowly.

Nurari: "What happened...? What happened?!"

Nurari's question turned into a demand. He was demanding answer from Inumaro and Nekokiyo.

Nekokiyo: "I-It's just...we also don't know, nya..."

Nekokiyo looked down, afraid to look at Nurari in his eyes.

Nurari: "Don't know...you say?!" *Grits teeth*

Even though Nurari was trying to keep his cool in check, it was starting to get very, 'very' hard.

Inumaro: "W-We just went to look for Lord Enma in here... And then we heard a 'thump', so we went to look for the source of sound...and then we found Lord Enma...collapsed on the floor."

Nurari: "Nu...!"

Nekokiyo: "C-Calm down, Master Nurarihyon, nya! Lord Enma is of the most important right now, nya!"

Nekokiyo raised his head up to look at Nurari straight in the eyes. What he saw was...pure anger. Anger for his Lord, anger because he was worried, anger because he didn't understand what was going on. One second his Young Lord escaped his work, the next second he was found unconscious.

But, Nurarihyon knew what was important right now. He quickly checked his Lord's pulse and breathing.

Steady.

His Lord's body was fine...but his soul wasn't.

Enma's body was soulless.

In Enma's side of things.

He's now in the care of 'uncle' and Nanoko. He is staying in their house and their house is actually quite small, with wood as the wall and the floor, there's only 3 rooms. The bedroom, the living(or maybe the kitchen, or maybe both) room, and the storage. The bathroom's outside, by the river. It's the river actually. And the toilet? Maybe you don't want to know...

Enma's sitting there, on the chair by the table, sorting out what he knew about this 'world' he was thrown onto.

Enma: (Okay, it's been 3 days since I was thrown here. Now the things that I know are: 1. Uncle isn't the Nurari I know.

2\. Nanoko is his daughter.

3\. His wife is dead.

4\. They have a small field outside just enough to grow vegetables for them to make a living.

5\. They're poor.

6\. They got along well with other people who live in this small village.

7\. I can't use my yo-kai power here.

8\. Which means I'm powerless here.

9\. Uncle doesn't trust me.

10\. I still don't know how to get home.)

Enma: (Okay, that's quite a lot. And nothing is good about any of the facts.)

Enma: (Well, at least they have been feeding me. Mostly vegetables and fish though. Well, beggars can't be choosers. ...But I'm not a beggar.)

Nanoko: "Enma~! Would you like to help us?"

Enma was suddenly pulled back to reality by a high-pitched voice.

Enma: "Huh?"

Nanoko: "It must be boring to just sit around everyday, let's go out and do something!" *Smiles*

Enma: (What a cheery girl.)

Enma: "Okay, let's go then!" *Grin*

Hearing Enma agreed, Nanoko quickly grabbed Enma's arm and pulled him outside excitedly.

The sunlight greeted their eyes, it was still noon.

Nanoko: "Ehehe, Enma, come here! I've got something to show you!"

Enma: "What is it?"

Uncle: "You two, don't run too far! There may be bandits!"

Nanoko: "Don't worry, dad! If anything happens, I'll protect Enma!" *Giggle*

Uncle: "Shouldn't it be the other way around?! Just be careful you two!"

At least 'uncle' was kind enough to worry about Enma, a boy he didn't even trust wholly unlike a person he knew, but maybe he was still kind enough to worry about a child, right? Maybe... At the very least, he would never voice out his concern for strangers. Wait, could he really be worried for a stranger? ...Enma decided to stop thinking about such dangerous thought that may affect his view of the world.

Enma: "Sure, uncle, sure!" *grin*

Enma: "Ahaha!"

Enma: (Yep, he's definitely kinder than Nurari, he doesn't even give works...though maybe that's because he doesn't trust me, but who cares? I'm free!)

Enma gave a happy joyful laugh as he was pulled by Nanoko's strong grip.

Enma: (She's awfully strong for a 10-year old girl...)

Before, Enma asked her age just to be sure of something...something that he just couldn't put his finger onto.

The two went inside the forest. Enma was always a curious boy, so this time as well he was very excited as to what awaited him inside a dark and dense forest such as this.

Nanoko: "Here, here, come here!"

*step, step*

A sound can be heard, drizzling.

Nanoko: "We're almost there!"

*step, step*

It got louder.

Nanoko: "Just a little more...!"

*step, step, stop*

Then they stopped. And Enma's eyes went wide when he saw what he saw.

It was a waterfall, a gigantic waterfall, a loud waterfall, a watery waterfall.

Enma: "Wow..."

Nanoko: *looks at Enma* "You see, this is my secret spot. I only show this to friends, I didn't even show this to dad. So that means you're my friend, Enma"

Enma: "Friend...?"

Nanoko: *nods*

Enma: "Yeah, yeah! We're friends now! Ahahaha!"

Nanoko: "Ahahaha!*

Then the both laugh, wheter it's to celebrate their newfound friendship or just because they were seeing something wonderful, or both. But one thing is sure, is that they were happy.

They are, yes. But how about the man at the village, what could he be possibly doing now?

At the village.

Uncle: " Damnit! Why now?! Leave you b st rds!"

The village at the same time was being attacked by bandits.

It was evening when Nanoko and Enma decided to go back.

And what they saw was...blood. Blood and a lot of injured people, the man was among them. Clutching his arm as it bleed.

Nanoko: "Daddy?! What happened...? Was it...was it those bandits again...?"

Uncle: "Yeah...it was them again..."

The man appeared much less lively than when they saw them last.

Enma: "The crops..."

All of them were taken by the bandits. Not a single was left for the family or for the villagers to eat.

Uncle: "W-We can't...stay here anymore, there's nothing left for us here..."

Nanoko: "B-But...where are we gonna go...?"

Villager 1: "But there're still fish in the river!"

Villager 2: "Yeah, and they'll take them next..."

The situation is...dark and gloomy. And Enma didn't like it, not one bit. But it's not his place to say anything and he didn't even have his power right now. No, it wasn't a matter of power, Enma knew, no, it's more like he had a feeling...as to where he was right then and there. And if his feeling was right...then it was not his place to meddle with things.

Enma: (Damnit! I can't do anything...)

Villager 3: "B-But we can fight! We can fight for our freedom! We can chase those bandits away!"

Villager 4: "B-But how are we going to...?"

Villager 5: "With these, of course!" *he takes a hoe*

And then, another took a pitchfork and another a slingshot for hunting.

Nanoko: "Daddy...let's fight too!"

Uncle: "What? Nanoko..."

Nanoko: "We can't let them keep bullying and taking things from us! We must fight! It's our chance right now!"

Uncle: "Nanoko..." *sigh* "Okay, I'll fight!"

Nanoko: "You mean, 'we'll' fight."

Uncle: "No, you're much too young. I won't let you fight."

Nanoko: "But...but..."

She was a vigorous girl, all right.

Uncle: "I'm not going to fight if you're also fighting. If than happens, then we'll much better be going away."

The villagers didn't complaint about the man's decision, they knew the girl was his only living relative left. Besides, he was too kind to them, they would happily sent them off if the two chose to leave.

Nanoko: "O-Okay... I won't fight. But, what about you?"

She turned her head to look at Enma.

Uncle: "You can go if you want to."

Enma: "No, I'll-"

And just then, the words got stuck to his throat. Something inside Enma's mind is telling him to let go, to go home instead. It's telling him very strongly that his head hurt.

Enma: (This is not...normal... What is this? A spell?) *touches own head*

Nanoko: "Enma?"

Uncle: "?"

Nanoko looked worried, even the man looked somehow worried. But still-

Enma: "I'll stay as well."

Enma managed to somehow get those words out of his mouth. His head aching abnormaly.

But still, he's not going to leave them alone after all they did for him. And besides, they're friends. And friends help each other out.

Nanoko: "Okay!"

Uncle: *nods slightly

Nanoko: "Let's do our best, Enma!"

Enma: "Sure!"

Their idea was great, they even made a plan and all. But still, Enma couldn't shake off the feeling that...something is wrong, something is very, very wrong. Not the villagers, not the family, not the world. It was himself, specifically, it was his mind, his memory, and something was on it.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

Hey, it's chapter 3. :)

I think it's quite long this time, a little longer than the previous chapter.

Anyway, this time we'll be focusing on Nurari and the others' side of things.

Hope you guys enjoy~

Continuing in the Enma Palace's storeroom, Nurari is now cradling Lord Enma's soulless body. His eyes wide in shock.

Nurari: (How can this be...? His body is empty... )

Nekokiyo and Inumaro realized that Nurari had found something regarding the condition of their Lord...something bad it seems...

Nekokiyo: "M-Master Nurarihyon, how is Lord Enma, nya?"

Nekokiyo fidgeted a little as he clutched his own clothes. Trying desperately to gather his own courage.

Nurari: "..."

No answer.

Inumaro: "Master Nurarihyon!"

Inumaro, who can't control his worry anymore, shouted a little at Nurari.

Nurari: "Be quiet!" *Glare*

Nurari returned Inumaro's shout with a glare, himself couldn't be called calm anymore.

Inumaro: "I'm sorry..."

This time, Nekokiyo had finally finished gathering his courage to ask something that he hoped...wasn't true.

Nekokiyo: "I-Is it bad, nya...? Is Lord Enma...gonna...di-"

Nurari glared and shouted again.

Nurari: "Be quiet!" *Glare*

Nekokiyo: *tremble* "B-But...!"

Nurari: "His body is fine, his pulse and breathing are all steady, he is uninjured anywhere! But he's...he's not here."

Nurari quieted down at his last sentence as though he was afraid of admitting that reality.

Nurari's right hand squeezed Enma's shoulder and the other hand squeezed Enma's wrist where he had checked his Young Lord's pulse.

Nekokiyo: "What does that mean, nya...?"

Inumaro: "'He's not here'...?"

The two didn't really understand, but a voice in their mind told 'danger'. They had a feeling they won't be hearing something good.

Nurari turned his head from Enma's body to his two most trusted servants.

Nurari: "It means the soul isn't here."

Nekokiyo: "THE-!"

Inumaro: "-SOUL?!"

They both knew, when a human died, his/her soul is sent to be reincarnated as a Yo-Kai, and when a Yo-Kai died, his/her soul is sent to be reincarnated as a human.

In other words, without his soul, Lord Enma is basically 'dead'.

Nurari: "But! His body is alive. If we can find out what happened to his soul and get his soul back into his body, it should be possible to revive him."

With that very sentence, hope sparked again within Nekokiyo and Inumaro's heart. And most probably, the hope within Nurarihyon as well.

Nekokiyo: "Revive..."

Inumaro: "Lord Enma...?"

Nurari: *nods* "But first, Nekokiyo, Inumaro, help me get Lord Enma back into his chamber. It's best to continue this conversation there. And don't tell any yo-kai about this, we don't want to cause any panic."

Nurari, who had regained back his composure, was able instruct his two servants without glaring at them, just frowning (it's his trademark).

Inumaro: "Oh, o-of course Master Nurarihyo, you're absolutely right."

Nekokiyo: "Understood, nya."

As Inumaro and Nekokiyo moved to get to Lord Enma, Inumaro finally noticed the 'thing' he had been carrying all this while.

Inumaro: "Oh right, Master Nurarihyon?"

Nurari: "What is it?"

Inumaro showed Nurari the golden mirror.

Nurari: "What...? ...!"

Inumaro: "I found Lord Enma holding this when he collapsed. It's quite beautiful."

Inumaro raised his eyes from the mirror to look at Nurari.

Inumaro: "Master Nurarihyon...?"

Inumaro found that Nurari's eyes were wide with surprise...or fear?

Nurari: "L-Lord Enma...was holding 'that'?"

Nurari slowly lost his composure again, this time it was even more apparent that he was, in fact, panicking.

Nurari: "How could this be..."

Nurari turned pale and thought about the situation deeply. Inumaro decided to leave his master alone and keep the mirror for a while longer for he knew that his master had found something new and possibly important about the situation judging from the expression he had.

Nekokiyo: "Master Nurarihyon!"

When Nurari was busy thinking, Nekokiyo and Inumaro were getting ready to move Lord Enma so no other Yo-Kai would know about Lord Enma's condition as to not create a panic among the Yo-Kai servants in the palace and start off a rumor for the Yo-Kai citizens in the Yo-Kai and human worlds.

With Nekokiyo calling him, Nurari had returned back to reality.

Inumaro: "Should we go now?"

Nurari: *nod*

Nurari then slowly and gently picked up Lord Enma's body which he had been cradling and Inumaro and Nekokiyo looked outside the storeroom and watched as many servants come and go. After they were sure that there's no servant left outside, they finally began their course of action.

Stealthily move out while making sure that no yokai would see them.

After the had somehow managed to avoid all of the other servants in the palace, they finally reached their lord's chamber.

Then with a loud *thump*, they closed the door (or gate) to Enma's chamber from inside.

Nurari slowly lower Enma's body until his whole body touched the bed. Nurari then pulled the blanket over his lord's body and fixed his sleeping position to a more graceful and respectful sleeping position for a King.

Nurari then quietly turn to look at Nekokiyo and Inumaro, or more specifically, the mirror Inumaro was holding.

Inumaro: "Here, Master Nurarihyon."

Inumaro gave the golden beautiful mirror to Nurari as Nekokiyo watched curiously.

Nurari accepted the hand-mirror and began to inspect it immediately.

Nurari: (It truly is...the same.)

Inumaro&Nekokiyo: "..."

Nurari: (The handle, the flower carving, the golden colour...) *frown*

Nurari: (If I'm right then...)

Nurari: "Show me Lord Enma."

Both Nekokiyo and Inumaro flinched at their master's words, not understanding what he meant. Then they realized Nurari was not talking to them, but to the mirror he was holding.

Nekokiyo: "Master Nurarihyon...?"

Inumaro: "Shh."

Inumaro gave Nekokiyo a sign to be quiet indicating that it's something important, Nekokiyo followed Inumaro's sign and looked at Nurari quietly, without blinking, afraid that he might miss some important detail while he did.

Nurari: *Grip on the mirror suddenly harden* (Truly...it is the same...)

Nurari saw, he saw his Lord Enma inside the mirror. No, 'through' the mirror.

Nurari: (Lord Enma...)

His grip on the mirror's handle loosened a bit when he found his Lord save and sound and relief washed over him. But, the moment he saw who his lord was with, it all changed. Relief turned into fear, fear for his Young Lord's safety.

It was a young girl, a young girl he was so very close to a long time ago. And beside her was a man, a man neither old nor too young, a man he so very hated. Both humans he knew very well were beside his Lord's side. It was not a good kind of feeling.

Nurari felt his chest tighten as worry, fear, and hatred mixed into one big negative pool of pain and he unconsciously moved his other hand to grip his painful chest in hope to ease it.

Cold sweat falls from his forehead and his body trembled a little. He felt something, he felt fear and doubt, not fear for his Lord's well-being, but fear for 'that place' where his Lord is at and doubt for himself for 'that decision' he took in the past concerning his Lord.

Inumaro: "Master Nurarihyon!"

Nurari: *gasp*

Inumaro: "We don't know what's that mirror is to you, and you don't need to tell us if you don't want to, but we just want you to remember that our first priority is Lord Enma's safety."

Nekokiyo: "That's right, nya. Lord Enma is still young, nya, he always gets into all sorts of trouble, nya. But that's exactly why we musn't lose our sight, nya. If Lord Enma is in trouble somewhere, he's counting on us to help him, nya! Isn't that's why we're beside him, nya?!"

Inumaro: "That's right. Master Nurarihyon, Lord Enma always counts on you much more than he does all of us. You've been by his side since he was born, please think on how you feel about him!"

Nurari: "..." *surprised*

It's not so often to get lectured by your own retainers.

Nurari: "...You're right." *ease up*

As they said, Nurarihyon thought about his Young Lord, the child he had always been watching over ever since he was born and even before that, the child who showed him hope in the midst of darkness called 'hate' for the humans, the child who's always shone like the sun.

Nurari: *smile*

Suddenly the fear and doubt he had disappeared as if they were cut ruthlessly by a knife. And the conviction he had lost returned. Didn't his Previous Lord also believe in his actions?

Flashback:

Previous Lord Enma: "As long as you think about that child's well-being first and foremost, I believe that he too will understand why you did what you did and I also believe that your decision concerning that child won't be wrong."

Flashback end.

Once, he had tried to hurt his Young Lord once, and that's was enough mistake from him. This time, he'll protect him, the King of the Yo-Kai World, their Lord Enma.

The feeling in his chest turn into hope and his resolve was unwavering.

Nurari: "Nekokiyo, Inumaro."

Nekokiyo&Inumaro: "Yes, Master Nurarihyon."

Nurari: "I'll be going for a while, take care of my body and Lord Enma's body while I'm gone."

Nekokiyo and Inumaro didn't understand what their master was saying, but still, they trusted him and that was enough.

Nekokiyo&Inumaro: "Yes, Master Nurarihyon."

Nurari sat down beside Lord Enma's body on his bed.

Nurari: (It is dangerous to suddenly call Lord Enma back here, so the only course of action left is...)

He looked at the mirror and once again issued an order.

Nurari: "Take me to Lord Enma's side."

And then, the mirror glowed, sucking Nurari's soul right from his body into itself.

Nurari: (My Lord...)

And Nurari's body fell onto the bed, soulless.

Inumaro: "Master Nurarihyon..."

Nekokiyo: "Good luck, nya..."

The golden mirror then fell from Nurari's grip onto the floor.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: Truth

Hey guys, this chapter 4 will finally end the mess, but the truth of the mess remains a mystery.

The truth will be in the 5th and final chapter.

Since it's the final chapter I plan to explain everything there.

Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter guys ^^

Btw, this chapter is the longest yet. :)

Now, for the current situation on Lord Enma's side.

It's been 3 days since the last raid by the bandits.

The plan? It was going great. Except that they didn't expect the bandits would come back with 2 times their usual number.

Bandit 1: "Heeyy! Bring out the alcohol!"

It seems like they called some friends over for this raid, unluckily for the villagers.

An hour before.

Village Chief: "We don't know when they'll come, for now follow the plan and hide in our respective houses. They usually come after 2 or 3 days, and since the didn't come yesterday, our only guess is that they will come..." *Waver*

Uncle: "Today." *Says firmly*

Village Chief: *sigh* "Well, it's now or never..." *Trembles slightly*

A little further from the adults, stood the children of the village, including Nanoko and Enma.

Nanoko: "Enma, do you think we'll be okay today?"

Enma: *surprised* "Ah, sorry, what were you saying?"

Nanoko: "...Hey Enma, you really don't need to stay here, you know? You're not from this village, even the adults aren't making you fight. You can go, you don't need to worry about us, we're strong!"

Nanoko gave Enma the best smile she can muster, even though she didn't want him to go, she also didn't want him to feel forced to stay here.

Enma: "What are you talking about? We're friends aren't we? Friends stay by each other's side!"

Enma also gave Nanoko his best smile, hoping to reassure her. And it seemed it worked.

Nanoko: "Okay!" *Smiling*

Enma: *smile* "...!"

Enma: (Oww! My head...!)

Nanoko: "Enma, you know? You're actually the first friend I made that's from the world outside this village, so thanks. You know? For sticking with me until the very end!"

Enma: (Aah!) "W-What are you talking...about? It's not the end yet..." (My head... hurts... Aah...)

Nanoko: "Well, you know, it just feels like it, I wonder why? Maybe this is the 'intuition'-thingy my dad talked about... But, I'm not scared, there's a lot of 'ends' anyway. This may be a good king of 'end'!"

Enma: "A-A good kind of...end, huh?" (Ouch!)

Enma: (! What is this...? This memory...?)

Flashback:

"Just...forget...need...I won't... mirror...fault...sorry...understand..."

"But why?!"

"Young...no...concern...that..."

"Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to-"

Flashback End.

Enma: *gasp* (...Nurari? Grandpa?)

Enma: (! Ah! Oh, mirror...golden...beautiful...magical mirror... Could it be...? No, it must be...) *going limp*

Enma: (Ahh...that's right, this place is...) *dizzy*

*Clang!*

Enma: "?!" *back to his sense, looks around*

It's a battlefield.

Enma: "What's happening?!" (Where's everyone?!)

Nanoko: *whispers* "Enma! Here, here!"

Nanoko whispers to Enma from not too far behind him.

Enma: "Nanoko?"

*Grab*

Enma: "Uwaah!?"

Nanoko: *gasp* (Enma!)

Bandit 2: "Hey this kid looks pretty rich~ And what does this spelled?" *Looks at Enma's robe*

Bandit 3: "Hey man, you can't read and neither can we. Wahahah!"

Enma: (Bandits?!)

Bandit 3: "But this kid sure looks weird, he's definitely not from around here, wahaha. Hey kid, where're your parents? Did they leave you in this ditch?"

Enma: *grits teeth*

Bandit 3: "Wahaha, what're you gonna do now? Better give me all your money, or maybe your clothes or accesories, we can sell it for a good price. Ahahaha!"

Enma: *kicks the guy's shin*

Bandit 3: "Ooff!"

And he fell miserably, letting Enma go in the process.

Bandit 2: "Puh! Puhahahaha! Stupid, that's what you get for acting high and mighty all the time! Ahahahahaha!"

Nanoko: "Enma!"

Enma: "Okay!"

Enma quickly ran to Nanoko's side, heading toward the forest.

Enma: "Where are the others?!" *talking about the children they were with*

Nanoko: "All of them ran in panic, some to their own house, other to their parents, and some..."

Enma: "Some?"

Enma had just realized that Nanoko's face was pale and felt guilty immediately.

Enma: "Oh, sorry..." *grits teeth* (Damn them!)

Enma: "Anyway, let's get as far from the battle as we can. Okay, Nanoko?"

Nanoko: "..." *looks to the ground*

Enma: "Nanoko? What's wrong?"

Nanoko: "Hey, Enma...What should I do? Is it my fault?"

Enma: "Nanoko...? What are you-"

Nanoko: "...Maybe we made a mistake in fighting? ...Should we just stay quiet and run away?" *trembles with low voice* *cries*

Enma: "Huh? What are...?" *understood immediately* *grits teeth* "Calm down, Nanoko!"

Nanoko: "...I-It's just, I'm worried about dad... He's fighting because I told him to! What if something happens to him? It'll be my fault!" *cries harder*

Enma: "Nanoko..." *bit bottom lip* "It's okay, it's gonna be okay, I'll protect you guys."

Nanoko: "How?! You're just a child!"

Enma: "Didn't I tell you? My name is Enma. I'll find a way, don't worry!" *grin*

Nanoko: "Enma... I'm sorry... for being useless and all..."

Enma: "What are you talking about? Aren't I your friend?!"

Nanoko: "Enma...you're right. I-I'm sorry..." *wipes tears away*

Enma: "Don't apologize, this is what friends are for! We help each other out when they need it!" *encouraging*

Nanoko: "Hehe...that's true... Thanks, Enma..." *smiles slightly*

Enma: "Hehe." *grin*

Inside Enma's mind : (Phew, she finally cheered up. But, what should I do? It's not like remembering everything helps me out a lot, this is still so confusing! My memories are all jumbled up. Damnit, this place's more like a bad dream. I can't do anything and I can't use my power here... Only 'he' can use his power here...)

*clang*

Enma: "What's that sound?"

*clang, clang, clang*

Enma could hear metal clashing against metal with his 'above-normal' hearing level.

Enma: (It's coming from deeper in!)

Man's voice: "Guh! Leave this place, you pieces of trash!"

Enma: (This voice is...)

Nanoko: *gasp* "That's daddy's voice!" *run faster*

Enma: "Wait, Nanoko!"

Enma tried to grab her shoulder but she was faster and she slipped away from Enma's side, deeper into the forest where the familiar voice originated from.

Enma: (Damnit!)

Enma: "Wait!" (If this goes on, then will it end like back then? No, I can't let that happen. Even though I know I can't change anything, I still can't let them die!)

Enma: "Nanoko! Calm down!"

Nanoko: *didn't hear because of the adrenaline* "Dad!"

Enma and Nanoko went deeper inside the forest until they could see something clearly. It was Uncle fighting against 3 bandits, alone. One of the bandits was hurt quite a bit, presumably it was caused by uncle.

Nanoko: "Dad!"

Uncle stopped and turned his head toward that familiar, sweet voice.

Uncle: *shocked* "Nanoko?! Kid?! What are you doing here?! Run! Get away from here!"

In just that split second when Uncle let his guard down, one of the bandit got him. He slashed Uncle's shoulder which was holding the pitchfork, nevertheless, Uncle did not let go of his weapon.

Enma: "Damnit..!" *run faster*

And in just that split second, Enma got between Uncle and the bandits.

Enma: "Nanoko, uncle! Get away!"

Uncle: "You...?!"

Nanoko: "Daddy, Enma!"

Enma: *smiles nervously* "I remember... I remember that I once been here, to this time. And that I tried to do something stupid here."

Uncle: "What?" *suprised and confused*

Enma: "But, it's different now..." *clenches fists*

Enma: *shouts* "YOU CAN HEAR ME, CAN'T YOU?! I REMEMBER AND I UNDERSTAND! But I still can't leave them to die here! That's why I'm sorry...If I happen to die here! But, you promised me...that's why you'll come, won't you? To fulfill that promise... Right Nurari?"

Enma shouted at the sky with hope, calling his most trusted retainer and guardian from a very long time ago.

Bandit 4: "What's this kid saying?"

Bandit 5: "Shouting crazy stuff, he must have gone mad! Hahahaha!"

Bandit 6: "Well then, why don't we help him out? Let's give this kid his salvation." *grin* "So long kid." *prepares to kill Enma*

Uncle: "Stop! Ugh...!" *grabs own bleeding shoulder*

Nanoko: "Enma, get away! Enma!" *tearful*

Enma: "I guess, this is it..." *closes eyes* "Or maybe not..." *opens eyes* *grin*

Suddenly a beam of light.

The beam hit the bandits directly, mercilessly tearing them apart and saving Lord Enma.

*rustle, rustle, step, step, step*

From behind the trees, a dark silhouette could be seen. It was clear that the beam of light that saved them(or Enma) came from that directon.

*step, step, step*

Nanoko&Uncle: *alert*

Enma: *smiles*

And that dark silhouette came closer and closer out of the darkness and into the light, revealing a sharp eyed, not old but not too young, and this time with a frown on his face...

Enma: "Yo, Nurari..."

The man's clothes looked very expensive, his demeanor is proud and lofty, his ears sharp. A noble. But at the same time, he looked so very similar to the poor man behind Enma.

Nanoko: "What...? Daddy?" *surpised*

Uncle: "What is..." *eyes wide*

Nanoko and uncle was left agaped. The man that looked like he had a very high-status, had the same face as Nanoko's dad.

The lofty man walked toward Enma. He had eye contact with the two humans behind Enma, but he just ignored them. He kept walking until he stopped in front of Enma and he knelt down.

Enma: "What took you so long?" *Grin*

Nurari: "I'm sorry, we had a bit of a problem back at the palace because a certain King collapsed after abandoning his paperworks." *Smile*

Enma: "Eh? Well, that makes sense." *guilty/sorry face* "I'm sorry, Nurari, for causing trouble."

Nurari: "About the paperworks? You should. But, about this mess? It's also my fault. Besides, I'm already used to cleaning up after my troublesome King." *gentle smile*

Enma: "Nurari..." *surprised* *smiles lightly*

Nurari: *clears throat* *serious mode* "Now, let us go back, my Lord."

Enma: "Wait a second, what about them?" *Points to Nanoko and Past Nurari*

Nurari: "Hmph, you do not need to concern yourself with those humans." *cold, normal Nurari*

Enma: "Nurari!" *pout*

Nurari: "...Your memories came back, didn't they?" *serious tone*

Enma: "Yeah, I remember everything. From this place until your decision, I remember them all." *guilty/sorry tone*

Nurari: "My Lord..." *feels guilty/sorry*

Behind them, Nanoko and her dad watched in puzzlement. Nanoko finally can't handle the suspense and asked nervously

Nanoko: "Umm, excuse me...but, thank you for helping us out. Are you Enma's friend?" *nervous*

Nurari: "I am his guardian, I will be taking him back with me." *Cold*

Uncle, despite his bleeding shoulder, was too confused to think properly. With his eyes still wide in shock, he asked Nurari.

Past Nurari: "You...who are you? Why is your face..." *confused*

Nurari: *glare* "You...!" *frown*

Enma: "Nurari! Calm down!"

Enma turned to face Nanoko and Past Nurari. He needed to get Nurari away from them, from this world, as soon as possible. And there's only one way to do that...

Enma: "Sorry about his temper guys. He's Nurari, he's my subordinate and de-facto guardian, I think."

Nanoko: "Subordinate?" *confused*

Nurari: *sigh* "My lord..."

PN (Past Nurari): "Who exactly are you, kid...?" *blurted out without thinking*

Nurari: "How rude...!" *glare*

Enma: "Wait, wait, wait, calm down Nurari." *Turn to look at PS* "Didn't I tell you already, I'm Enma." *smiles mischievously*

PS: "What does that-?!" *snapped*

Nurari: *stands between Enma and Nanoko, PS* "I'm afraid it is time to leave. Lord Enma, let us go."

Enma: "Is it okay?" *Worried*

Nurari: "Believe me."

Enma: "Okay." *smile*

Nanoko who heard their conversation couldn't help but hope that it wasn't true, that Enma wasn't going to leave.

Nanoko: "Enma, are you going somewhere?" *worried*

Enma: "Yeah, I'm going home."

Nanoko: *stutter* "But- but-, but, what about us?"

Nurari answered her question instead. Calmly and without emotion.

Nurari: "Don't worry, you won't remember anything of this ever happened. Or more like, it 'wouldn't' happen."

Nanoko and her dad looked obviously surprised and confused with their wide eyes.

Enma looked at them sadly.

Enma: "I see... Well, then, let's go." *sad*

Enma turned toward his 'impossible' human friend and his 'would be' retainer.

Enma: *smiles bitterly* "Bye, guys. Sorry and thanks, it was fun." *waves hand*

Nanoko: "Enma...?" *Tearing up*

PS: "You..."

Nurari looked away from the 2 humans as he got ready for casting the spell.

Nurari: *inhales deeply* *speaks loudly with magic power* "I command you through our contract and with my authority. Ancient Yo-Kai Mirror, take Lord Enma and I back to our rightful time!"

In that instant, Lord Enma and Nurari's bodies glowed. They felt their consciousness being pulled away by an unknown force and before they realized, they had disappeared back to their own time and to their respective real body.

Time and space, along with 'that place', all began to wrap.

To be continued...

Notes: 'that place' = the place Enma and Nurari has just left.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories - END

Hey, so actually this last chapter has 3 parts~

I'm posting all of the parts as one chapter here~

Last chapter, I don't know if I will make an epilogue.

So guys, enjoy reading this last chapter~ :)

Btw, in this chapter Enma is still a child so he will make many (?) on his words that means he isn't sure it's the right word or he flat out doesn't understand the word. Lol, he's adorable~ (^v^)

Part 1 - Side: Enma

Everything began in the past.

Enma remembered, his memory from back then when he was still a child, when he was just a prince of the Yo-Kai world, when his grandfather, Ancient Enma, was still alive, when Nurari was more fatherly to him.

It all began with a simple mischief.

I'm sitting by the window inside my bedroom(chamber), alone AND bored.

Child Enma: "Ahh, I'm so bored~"

Everyone is working right now, Nurari and Grandpa can't play with me. Even the servants are working.

Enma: *sigh* "What am I going to do now? I'm so bored!" *Shouted the last part*

Hah... I wish I had a friend to play with freely... Nurari will only get mad if I play with my friends from school without telling him OR Grandpa... But those two are always working, how am I supposed to tell them? And I'm pretty sure Kaira has been giving me the 'evil eyes'... I didn't remember doing something bad to him...

Enma: "Ugh, bored, bored, boreeeddd~"

...

Enma: *sigh* "Guess I'll go take a walk in the palace, maybe I'll find something fun..." *Dejected*

I stand up and walk to the door(gate) to exit my bedroom. Once I'm out, I decided to go...uh...left, right, front...where should I go? Hmm, maybe right then. Adventurers always go right, right? Nurari told me to never believes TV shows like that, though. But it's not like I watched it from a TV, there's no such thing in the Yo-Kai world. I watched it from the Yo-Kai pad ver...I don't know. But whatever, Nurari is so easily angered, I don't know how he can work like that.

Enma: "Or maybe just when he's with me...?" *Small voice, thinking*

I walked and walked and walked, and then I stopped.

Enma: "This is..."

It's Nurari's room, I was always told not to go in by Nurari...but Nurari isn't here right now. So, that means...

Enma: "Ehe, ehehehehe~"

Okay, I'll play a little prank on him for always getting angry at me.

Enma: "So, how exactly am I going to get in...?"

At that moment, I suddenly remember that Nurari once gave me something called 'The Everything Key', he said it can open every doors inside the palace if I happen to get locked inside a room, but it can only open doors, I don't understand it's name is 'everyTHING', right? That's definitely not everything to me.

Enma: "My necklace!" *Grab own necklace*

He even made it into a necklace, he knows I like accessories like this. I'm glad he didn't say 'it's a hobby for girls' or stuff like that...

Enma: "Ehehe, hehe~"

Well, too bad for you, Nurari, your...uh...oh! Your miscalculation(?) will be your downfall(?)!

*Click*

And so, I enter Nurari's room.

Enma: "Hmm..."

I took a look around, it's...plain? Modern? Ancient? Boring? Cool?

I seriously don't know, I can only see book, book, book, and paperworks from here...

Enma: "Hmm, what's this?"

Beside Nurari's bed(?)(I think it is) I found a golden hand-mirror and a picture inside a frame on a small desk.

Enma: "Who's this...?"

It's a human(?) girl who looks barely 10 with brown hair.

Enma: (Quite normal to me.)

And beside her is...Nurari?

Enma: *sound of his brain ticking*

Enma: "Holy Yo-kai! It's his secret child!"

Oh man! What did I find out here?! This is bad! Should I tell Grandpa?! Does Grandpa know about this?! Does ANYONE know about this?!

Stop! No, calm down...I shouldn't tell anyone just yet, I may be able...to blackmail(?) Nurari with this to be kinder to me. That's it! I'm a genius! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Enma: "And now for this mirror..."

Detective Enma here, I found a weird thing here, it's golden and flowery and beautiful(?) and a mirror? I wonder what can it do? ...Except reflecting me, that is.

Enma: "Hmm, what can it do? What is it to Nurari?" *gasp* "Could it be from his...secret wife?!"

I was thinking and speaking to myself, I was so focused on 'Nurari's secret family' that I didn't realize when the mirror started to glow...and then I felt myself getting sucked into the mirror. From that point on, it's a memory I would rather not know from the first place...

Enma: (Ouch, it hurts...)

Uhh, where am I? Why am I inside a forest? Why am I laying on the ground?

Enma: *stands up slowly* *cleans clothes* *looks around* "Nurari...? Grandpa...? Is anyone out here...?"

Before I realize, tears started forming. Did Nurari throw me out here because I went inside his room? Was it because I'm not a good boy?

Enma: "Uuh... Uwaahh! I wanna go home! Nurari, Grandpa, everyone!" *cries*

*rustle, rustle*

Enma: "Uh?" (Nurari...?)

Young Girl: "Hey, what are you doing here? Why are you crying? You look a lot younger than me... How old are you? 5?" *worried*

A girl? She looks like the girl in that picture... She's Nurari's secret child(?)... She looks kinder than Nurari...

Enma: "Big sis? (Onee-chan?)" *sniffling*

Nanoko: "I'm Nanoko, what's your name?"

Enma: "Enma..."

Nanoko: "E-Enma?! Uhh, maybe it's a nickname? But you sure do wear some weird clothes..."

Enma: "?"

Nanoko: "Anyway, why don't you come with me to my house, we can talk there~" *smiles*

Enma: *sniffle**wipe tears away* "O-Okay..."

She grabbed my hand and we began to walk out of the forest. Once we're out of the forest, I can see a small house with a small field in front of it. It's kinda run-down. And there's a man working om the field...he seems kind of familiar...

Nanoko: "Daddy~ I'm back~!"

Man: "Welcome back, Nanoko. ...and who's that beside you?" *suspicious*

Enma: (N-Nurari?!)

Nanoko: "His name is Enma, I found his crying in the forest alone a little while ago."

Man: "Enma? What a weird joke... Enma is the king of hell, not a puny kid like him." *points at Enma, glaring*

Enma: "U-Uhh..." (Scary...Nurari?)

Nanoko: "Hey, daddy, don't bully him! He's just a child, and a lost one at that!"

Enma: *hides behind Nanoko*

Man: "Uh, ah, oh, sorry..." *notices that Enma is afraid of him*

Nanoko: "Anyway, don't be scared, that bully over there is my dad. Don't worry, he's a nice person deep inside, I think." *said the 'I think' part with small voice*

Enma: *peeks at the man* "Nurari...?"

Man: "Huh? What did you say?"

Enma: "N-Nothing..." (He's not Nurari...?)

Nanoko: "Hm? Anyway, you can call him 'uncle' for now. Oh, and Enma, where're your parents?"

Enma: "No parents...only Grandpa and Nurari..."

Nanoko: "O-Oh...I'm sorry... So, where's this 'grandpa' and that other person now?"

Enma: "I-I don't know...maybe in the palace?" *shakes head*

Nanoko: "Palace?" (Maybe he's just confused)

Man: *kinda sympthizing with Enma*

Nanoko: "Well, maybe they'll come to look for you. How about you stay here in the meantime?"

Man: "Wait, what?!"

Enma: *looks at the man* *scared* "U-Uhh..." *grabs Nanoko's clothes from behind her*

Nanoko: "Daddy!" *glare at her dad*

Man: "Ugh...hah...all right, fine, he can stay here, but just until his guardians come and pick him up." *headache*

Nanoko: "Yes! Yay, isn't that great, Enma? He said you can stay here~" *smiles*

Enma: "I can?" *confused*

Nanoko: "You can!" *smiles wider*

Enma: "Huh? O-Okay then!" *smiles*

And thus I began to stay at their house, waiting for Grandpa or Nurari to pick me up. I miss them already...

Part 2 - Side: Nurari

In the Enma palace, after Child Enma's soul had been sucked by the golden mirror.

In the palace's hallway.

Nurari: *sigh* (Today's workload has increased again, I won't be able to play with the Young Master (Waka-sama).)

Servant 1: "Master Nurarihyon...?" *nervous*

Nurari: "Hmm? What is it?"

Servant 1: "That is, do you know where the Young Master has gone? It is time for lunch but the Young Master hasn't come yet." *worried*

Nurari: (The Young Master certainly is not a Yo-Kai that will skip lunch, maybe he's playing again.) "No, I don't know. If I see the Young Master, I will tell him of this." *calm*

Servant: "Y-Yes, thank you very much Master Nurarihyon." *bows*

Nurari: *nods*

I continue to walk through the hallway, my destination the Throne Room. I stay vigilant in case I see the Young Master playing somewhere. He's always been hyperactive.

Nurari: *chuckle*

*shatter!*

Nurari: "!" *turns head to the source of the sound*

A glass plate full of sweet snacks... Looks like he dropped it. A new servant...and his senior.

Servant 2: "You, what are you doing?!" *surprised*

Servant 3: "M-My apologies, my hand just slipped..." *scared*

Servant 2: "Be careful! That was for the Young Master!" *angry*

Servant 3: "Oh! I-I am sorry, I didn't know..."

Servant 2: *sigh* "The Young Master likes sweet things, especially candies. These snacks you just dropped were the snacks the Young Master had asked for secretly! The Young Master even told us to never tell Master Nurarihyon!"

Nurari: (Oh~.) *face darkening, smiles wickedly*

Servant 2: "Well, of course we shouldn't do it, but well, the Young Master is just so...you know, adorable. We couldn't possibly refuse him. But, you mustn't tell anyone of this matter, especially Master Nurarihyon."

Servant 3: "I-I see... Huh?" *eyes meet Nurari's*

Servant 2: "Remember this new guy, Master Nurarihyon is overprotective of the Young Master. He will go ballistic if something ever happens to the Young Master! He always puts the Young Master under close surveillance. He even checks the ingredients for the food the Young Master eats, every kind!

I walk closer to the two servants while smiling, wickedly, they might add. The new one saw me and he's panicking as the distance between us is getting closer and closer.

Servant 3: "U-Umm, senior(senpai)...?" *panics*

Servant 2: "Master Nurarihyon worries about the Young Master too much, to be honest, he's just an overprotective parent." *sigh*

Servant 3: "S-Senior!"

Servant 2: "What is it?" *annoyed*

Servant 3: "B-Behind you..." *small voice*

Servant 2: "What? What did you say? I didn't hear you. Say it clearly!" *annoyed*

Servant 3: *points to Nurari behind his senior* "M-Master Nurarihyon is behind you..." *very small voice*

Servant 2: "Huh? Behind me? What's there behind...me? Oh."

I smile at the two of them, but I am more focused on this blabbermouth.

Servant 2: "M-Master Nurarihyon...umm, ahaha, did you hear our small talk...?" *panics*

Nurari: "Why are you two not working? Those glass pieces and snacks aren't even cleaned up yet, what are you thinking? Gossiping during work time." *pressuring the two of them*

Servant 2: "Uhh, w-we weren't doing such things, I was just...teaching this new guy..." *looks to the ground, trembling*

Nurari: *chuckle darkly* "On how to lie to your superiors?"

Servant 2: "N-No! W-We were doing no such things..."

Servant 3: *trembling while looking at the ground*

Nurari: "Hmph, give me the details to what the Young Master asked for later, I want every small details to be present. I will pardon you two just this once, clean this up and continue your work. Is that clear?" *glare*

Servant 2: "Y-Yes, Master Nurarihyon! As you wish..." *trembling*

Servant 3: "O-Of course, Master Nurarihyon..." *trembling*

I nod once and I leave them. Sigh, the Young Master really likes to cause troubles. Should I punish those two servants? ...No, the Young Master will feel guilty, I will talk with him later concerning this problem.

I walk through the hallway and pass by other many servants. And thus, I arrive outside the throne room.

I open the gate to the throne room where Lord Enma is sitting on his royal throne, working the endless paperworks.

Nurari: "Nurari has arrived."

Ancient Enma: "Oh, Nurari, you finally came. It took you some time, did something happened?" *curious*

Nurari: "No, nothing in particular, my Lord."

Ancient Enma: "Is that so? Anyway, let's continue our works then."

Nurari: "Yes, my Lord."

In the middle of our work, Lord Enma stopped his hand and looks at me.

Ancient Enma: "Nurari, how is 'that'?"

Nurari: "By 'that', you mean..."

Ancient Enma: "The Ancient Yo-Kai Mirror."

Nurari: "Ah, yes, it is...okay." *Waver*

Ancient Enma: "Hmm? What is the matter?"

Nurari: "It is...nothing."

Ancient Enma: "The 'Ancient Yo-kai Mirror'... It is able to give the Yo-Kai who makes a contract with it their past. Specifically, the memories of their past.

It can show their pasts and take the Yo-Kai to their pasts as the events unfold in front of their eyes as a bystander. And, if the Yo-Kai who makes the contract wishes for it strong enough...it can also take you to the past to change the past by taking you soul to the past." *explains*

Nurari: "Yes, that is correct."

Ancient Enma: "Nurari, you know why I explained it to you once again, right? The mirror can only be controlled by the Yo-Kai who makes a contract with it. It can also, very rarely though, take a Yo-Kai who's not it's master to the place in it's master's past. To the place it's master wants to return to the most. And that's bad, do you know why?"

Nurari: "Because, as the mirror can only be controlled by the Yo-Kai who have the contract, the Yo-Kai who don't have the contract will not be able to escape from the past." *calmly*

Ancient Enma: "Correct. Their souls will be left to wander alone in the unfamiliar time and place. The previous generation told me to keep an eye on it because it can cause chaos, even if the mirror does it unintentionally."

Nurari: "Yes, I know."

Ancient Enma: "But, Nurari, I think you need it the most right now. I think it's time for you to come in term with your past and to move forward."

Nurari: "..." *listening and thinking quietly*

Ancient Enma: "I know you have prejudices against the humans and I understand why, but I have a feeling that the era will change not too far from now in the future."

Nurari: "..."

Ancient Enma: "Nurari, I know it's not my place to say this, but I will say it either way. For your own good, and for that child's good as well. Nurari, it is time for you to make a choice. Now that you can change your and your daughter's fate, will you choose to change it or will you choose to live on with us? I know you will make the best possible decision, I believe in you, Nurari." *smiles warmly*

Nurari: "My Lord... This Nurari understand, thank you." *bow*

Ancient Enma: "Ahahahaha, no need, no need. Oh, by the way, Nurari, I wonder what that child is doing right now?"

Nurari: *chuckle* "Probably playing." *Smiles*

Ancient Enma: "Ahahahaha! You are so soft on him. Oh, and also, before I forget, the past connected to the mirror and the present have a different flow of time. Usually the past connected to the mirror will have a faster flow of time than the present we are in. I do hope you remember that."

Nurari: "Of course, my Lord."

I continue to help the Great King with his work, it was some time before I decided to go back to my room to pick up some things.

Before going out, a servant had asked for an audience with the king, it is the servant that was looking for the Young Master. I have a bad feeling about this.

The servant comes inside the throne room, he looks nervous and seems to be in a panic.

Ancient Enma: "Speak. What do you want?"

Servant 1: "A-Actually my Lord, I have been looking for the Young Master for quite some time now, but I haven't been able to found him..."

Ancient Enma: "So you're asking me if I know? Maybe he's just out playing."

Servant 1: "W-Well, my Lord, the truth is the Young Master has been missing since before lunch-time, he hasn't even came for lunch yet!" *Nervous*

Ancient Enma: "That child skipping a meal? That truly is weird."

Nurari: "But, isn't there the possibility that he was just having too much fun playing and he forgot about his lunch?"

Servant 1: "Then where would the Young Master be playing at, Master Nurarihyon?"

Nurari: "Hm?"

Servant 1: "Today, the Young Master spent the entire morning inside his chamber as he had no school today. He didn't play outside because everyone is busy working in the morning so he played by himself in his room. I asked every servants and guards about his whereabout in the morning and they all said that he never left his chamber. And when I asked if they saw him outside at some point today? They all said no! What should we do, Great King...the Young Master has disappeared! And he's definitely not inside his chamber, I already checked." *panics*

Ancient Enma: "Well, now that is worrying. Is there any places you haven't checked yet?"

Servant 1: "Other than highly confidential room like you highness' bedroom, I have already checked them all."

Ancient Enma: "Oh my..." *worried*

Servant 1: "What should we do if the Young Master has been kidnapped or something...?" *panics*

Ancient Enma: "Well, well, calm down a little first..." *bewildered*

Nurari: "Do not talk nonsense! This is the Enma Palace, how can a kidnapped just waltz in and took the Young Master away without anyone realizing? I am sure the Young Master is still in this palace right now. The question is just 'where'?" *feigning calm*

Servant 1: "Y-You're right, Master Nurarihyon! This is the Enma Palace, there's no way something that terrible could have happened to the Young Master! I will go look for the Young Master one more time! Maybe he's just pulling a prank on all of us. Thank you very much, Master Nurarihyon, Lord Enma." *turns away and left the room hurrily*

Nurari: (I hope that is so...) *worried*

Ancient Enma: "Well, let's leave the problem of that child to him and if he really can't find him, I'll send out some yo-kai to find him. And didn't you want to go grab some things from your room, Nurari?"

Nurari: "Oh- oh, yes. Well then, excuse me, my Lord." *bows* *turns and leaves the room*

Ancient Enma: "Hah...he truly is a worrywart. Hahahaha~"

I walked in quite of a hurry. I have a bad feeling about all of this, I hope the Young Master is okay...

I now stand in front of my room and then I realize that the key isn't locked.

Nurari: (That's weird... I definitely locked it this morning...) *gasp* (Could it be?!) *suddenly realizes something*

I stepped inside my room, I can't believe the Young Master entered my room without permission and even after I forbidded him. I should be more careful with that key I gave him.

Nurari: "Young Master? I know you're in here! Come out! Enough with the prank!" *shouts*

I walk and search for any signs of the blonde haired child. And I found him, asleep on the ground beside my bed.

I walked over to the small child.

Nurari: *sigh* "Young Master...if you're going to sleep, at least do it on the bed." *chuckle*

I kneel down and extend my arms to lift him to the bed. And when I touch him-

Nurari: "!" (N-No soul...!)

And then I saw it, not far from the place Young Master has fainted on, that golden mirror Lord Enma gave me.

Nurari: "N-No... It couldn't be..." *panics*

I grab the mirror in a hurry and issue the order, my hand trembling.

Nurari: "S-Show me Lord Enma...!"

I wish it didn't show him, I wish it was just a mistake, but now, I realize the truth. Oh, how I regret giving him that key... Because now, Young Master's soul has been taken by the mirror to the place in my past...to the place I want to be...to that battlefield...to the place where I died...to the place where my daughter died...so far back in the past...

Nurari: "T-Take me... Take me to the Young Master! I command you!"

Before I realize, I had already said those worda out loud. I see the mirror glowed and I feel my soul getting sucked into it.

Nurari: (Young Master... I'm coming...)

And then my consciousness fades...

Part 3 - Side: Both

Child Enma's POV:

It's been a few days since I got here, Nurari and grandpa haven't come for me yet...did they forget about me? I'm scared... But, I got Nanoko and Uncle here with me, they're letting me stay in their house. Uncle looks so much like Nurari though, I wonder if he's Nurari's twin...? Nanoko's mother is not here anymore, I wonder if it means what I think it means?

Nanoko: "Enma, hurry!" *panics*

Enma: "Okay!" *scared*

Bandits, they're terrorizing(?) this village, two days ago they came and ransacked the village, I was with Nanoko at the waterfall that day. I was lucky, but the village was not.

*People screaming*

*Clang, clang* *weapon against weapon*

I like both Nanoko and her dad, I want to be able to help them out... But, I can't use my powers here, no matter how small or how big of a power it is. I feel useless and guilty, and it's not a good kind of feeling. Maybe when Nurari and Grandpa get here, they can help them out?

Nanoko: "Enma, grab my hand!" *Running*

Enma: "O-Okay!" *Running* *grabs Nanoko's hand*

We both run toward the forest where we hope that none of the bandits would be able to find us. Even though Uncle is fighting, I'm running away... Even though I'm a prince of the Yo-Kai world and a potential successor of the throne...

Nanoko: "Enma! I promise I'll protect you!" *wheezing*

Enma: "Big sis... I'll protect you two!" *Determined*

Nanoko: *smile* "Thank you, Enma!"

*Clang!*

Man: "Uwaah!"

A clanging sound from deeper in and the scream of...uncle?

Nanoko: "Dad...?" *Shocked*

Nanoko realized it too... She looks kind of bad... I'm worried.

Nanoko: "Dad!" *Runs* *let go of Enma's hand*

Enma: "Ah, big sis!" *Stumble, loses balance* *falls down* "Oow..."

It's bleeding, my knee is bleeding. It hurts, but I must chase after Nanoko!

Enma: "Ouch...ow..." *Stands up*

I stand up and run after Nanoko into the deeper part of the forest.

Enma: "Big sis...! Wait!" *Wheezing*

After running for a few moments, the pain in my knee disappears. I'm able to run faster and my breathing quickly returns to normal. I see light in front of me from above and I can see the happenings perfectly.

Enma: "Ah... U-Uncle?!" *Shocked, stop running*

Uncle was bleeding from his shoulder, Nanoko beside him, and 3 bandits are there too. One of the bandits is injured, presumably(?) by uncle.

And one of them looks at me.

Enma: "Ah..." *Scared*

And he comes closer and closer. He is so tall and big, but not as tall as Nurari or as big as Grandpa.

Enma: "..." *Looks above*

Bandit 1: "Hey kid, you look pretty rich. And what's that key on your neck? It looks pretty pricey~" *chuckle dangerously* "Would you mind giving it to this big bro here?

Enma: "N-No, I-I can't, Nurari gave this to me..." *Scared* *tears forming*

Bandit 1: "Nurari, who's that?"

Enma: "Nurari...is...my subordinate..." *Tearing up*

Bandit 1: "Subordinate? Wow, you really are rich."

Bandit 2: "Hey, what are you doing there? Just take it from him!" *Running out of patience* *injured*

Bandit 1: "Easy, bro, look at him, he's rich. He's not one of these run-of-the-mill poor villager. If we can get him as our hostage, who knows what his family will give us in exchange for him?"

Bandit 3: "Or..., since his family is rich, they can go an wipe us all out and get him out of trouble in the middle of it. Are you stupid? Just get that valuable thing and erase 'that' trace." *Points to Enma*

Bandit 1: "Well... Now that you said it like that..." *Turns to Enma*

Enma: "!" *Very, very scared*

Nanoko: "Enma! Run!" *Shouts*

Uncle: "Kid!" *Shouts*

Bandit 1: "Bye-bye, kid. Don't hate us for this." *Swings his sword*

Enma: "Ah...ugh... Save me... Nurari... Grandpa... Anyone..." *Cries*

I'm scared. Even though I shouldn't be scared, I'm scared. I'm scared of dying, I'm scared that everyone in the palace will forget me, I'm scared that...Nurari and Grandpa...actually abandoned me.

I feel a tear sweep down on my cheek, I want to run away but I realize that my knee now hurts so bad, I close my eyes bracing myself for my death. I'm pathetic...

Enma: "I'm sorry Shin and Tae, I'm sorry Kaira even though I don't know what I did to you, I'm sorry Nurari, I'm sorry Grandpa... I'm sorry everyone...for dying here." *Very small voice*

Nurari: "Young Master!"

Narrative:

A huge beam of light that eradicates everything in it's path emerges from the sky. It went on straight downward until it reaches the ground just in front of Enma.

Enma: *surprised*

The 3 bandits disappears. And as if replacing the bandit that used to be in front of Enma, a man is there instead. A Yo-Kai, someone Enma is very familiar with. It is Nurarihyon.

Enma: "N-Nura...ri?" *Surprised, mouth agape*

Nurari: "Are you alright?" *Worried*

Nurari knelt down on one of his knee, catching a glimpse of Enma's teary eyes and his bleeding small knee.

Enma: "..." *Nod*

Nurari quickly casted a healing spell on Enma's knee, it worked perfectly.

Nurari: "Now?"

Enma: "Perfect." *Thumb up*

Enma didn't know why, but by just having Nurari at his side, his courage returned and the fear and nervousness diappeared. He was glad that Nurari hadn't abandoned him.

Enma: "Where's Grandpa?"

Nurari: "At the palace, we should return soon, Young Master."

Nurari moved to pick Enma up, with Enma's size and weight it was easy to do that.

Enma: "Nurari, do you know where we are?"

Nurari saw the 2 humans a few feet away from them, their eyes wide, and he nodded.

Nurari: "Yes."

Enma: "Why does uncle look so similar to you?"

Nurari: "Uncle? Oh, you mean 'he'." *Irritated tone*

Nurari looked at his double.

Enma: "That's right, uncle."

And Enma points at Nurari's double as well.

Nurari: "...He is me."

Enma: "You mean...the past you?"

Enma might still be a child, personality wise, but his knowledge and intelligence were once a certain Yo-Kai prince's and a certain young human's. Both that were very smart. So naturally, Enma was also very smart, if not smarter.

Nurari: "Correct."

Enma: "I see... I think I understand now. Sorry for going inside your room uninvited."

Nurari: *sigh* "Yes, if you didn't do that, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Enma: "Umm, well, you're the one who's always scolding me! Telling me 'no this', 'no that'!" *exasperated*

Nurari: "Those are for your own good!"

Enma: "Hmph, you don't even let me inside your room! I already went inside grandpa's room many times!"

Nurari: "And that 'Grandpa' told me that you would run around the room, tripping and sending things flying every once in a while!" *scold*

Enma: "Whaat?! That's only sometimes! And grandpa never scolds me like you do!" *bleeh*

Nurari: "That's because he is magnanimous!"

Enma: "And you're not?!"

Nurari: "And I'm not!"

Enma: "Wait, what, seriously?"

Nurari: "If you want to know, Young Master, I found out about your...secret."

Enma: "W-Wait, no, it couldn't be..." *panics*

Nurari: "The sweets."

Enma: "Noo! Noooo! Why?!"

Nurari: "And thus, you are forbidden from eating sweets for a week."

Enma: "A full, entire week?!"

Nurari: "Would you like to raise it to a month?"

Enma: "Demon!"

Nurari: "I'm already dead."

Enma: *pouts*

Nurari: *victory smirk*

Nanoko: "U-Um... Excuse me, but who are you?"

Nanoko, who had been ignored along with her father, finally spoke up.

Nurari: "...It is none of your business."

Nurari spoke sternly, calmly, and coldly at his once-had-been daughter. His daughter is dead, that is all there is to it. When he and Enma got back to their own time, this will be treated as if it never even happened.

Uncle: "Are you his guardian?" (Why do you look so much like me?)

Nurari: *cold* "There is no need to explain to you humans."

Nanoko: "'Humans'...?" *confused*

Enma: "Nurari, be kinder!"

Nurari: "I refuse."

Enma: "What?! Even if I'm small, I'm still your master."

Nurari: "Oh yes, you were, I had forgotten" *smirk*

Enma: *puff cheeks*

Nurari: "I will be taking the Young Master back. Do not worry, you would never even know him."

Enma: "Nurari? What does that mean?"

Nurari: "And you, Young Master. Will also forget that all of this ever happened."

Enma: "Why? I knew this mirror from when I was still..."

Nurari: "And yet, it is a secret. It is still to soon for you to take up the mantle of the...previous prince."

Enma: "You're lying."

Nurari: "I am not."

Enma: "You liar!"

Nurari: *sigh* "Let's go back to the palace."

Nurari looked at the girl and the man beside her one more time before finally issuing the order.

Nanoko: "Ah, wait a minute-"

Nurari: *inhales deeply* *shouts* "I command you through our contract and with my authority. Ancient Yo-Kai Mirror, take Young Master Enma and I back to our rightful time!"

And light scattered...along with their consciousness.

And the two souls went back to their own bodies.

Night-time.

After explaining everything to Lord Enma.

Ancient Enma: "I see...so that happened... So, I take this as your final decision, Nurari?"

Nurari: "Yes, this Nurari will stay here and continue on as head of the yo-kai council, your loyal subordinate, and as the Young Master's teacher and caretaker." *serious*

Ancient Enma: "Ahahahahaha, looks like there was no need to give you that mirror in the first place, you already had an unwavering decision right from the very beginning. But, Nurari, caretaker is too formal, how about guardian instead? It's still formal, but it has a nicer ring to it."

Nurari: "This Nurari wouldn't dare."

Ancient Enma: "As I said, there's no need to be so formal. But, I guess...it's just very like you. So, what do you plan to do to him now?"

Ancient Enma pointed at his grandson, tied in chains, sitting(?) next to Nurari. His mouth spelled shut.

Nurari: "Yes, about that... I plan on erasing his memory about this incident."

Ancient Enma: "And why is that?"

Nurari: "It is..."

Nurari struggled to get the words out.

Ancient Enma: "Come on then, out with it. It's not like he will remember even if he listened anyway." *Very calm*

Nurari: "Yes, it is so that he will become a wise and righteous Yo-Kai who will not scorn humans who are evil."

Enma: "!?" *Surprised*

Ancient Enma: "In other words, to not become you?"

Nurari: "Correct."

There was no waver in Nurari's stern voice.

Enma: "Mmff?! Mmm?! Ffmmmf?!" *Struggling*

Ancient Enma: "I see... But that's not all is it?"

Nurari: "..."

Enma: "Mffm...?"

Ancient Enma: "So, you don't want to say it to him... That's alright, I believe in you, Nurari. In your care and love for him. Now, you may erase his memories!"

Nurari: *kneel* "Thank you, Great King."

Nurari stood up and walked closer to Enma. He began the memory erasing spell as he also began to undo the voice restriction (silencing) spell on Enma.

Nurari: *calmly* "Young Master, just forget about that place and those humans, you don't need them in your memories. I won't allow you to walk the same path as me. As for the mirror, I will take on the blame as it is my fault and I am sorry. Please understand."

The silencing spell was finally undone on Enma.

Enma: *gasp* "But why?!"

Nurari: *focused on his memory erasing spell* "Young Master, there is no need to concern yourself with that thought."

Enma turned his head to his grandfather, his eyes pleading for help.

Enma: "Grandpa!"

Ancient Enma: *sigh guiltily* "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to-"

Nurari: "Hmph!" *Cast the spell*

And Enma's consciousness fade as if struck by lighting from above along with his memories.

The last thing Enma could hear in his fading consciousness and his throbbing head was Nurari apologizing to him.

Back to present.

In the Enma Palace's Throne Room.

Enma: "So, yeah, I understand."

Nurari: "What did you understand?"

Enma: "That Nurari doesn't want his current son to know about his previous family life."

Enma said that jokingly. After he and Nurari woke up, they continued on as if nothing had ever happened. No mirror, no collapsed Enma, but still tons of paperworks to do. Enma appreciate the first two, but not the last one, definitely not the last one.

Nurari: "I will hit you." *Threatening*

Enma: "Woah, what are you saying to you king?" *Snicker*

Nekokiyo&Inumaro: *giggle*

Nurari: *clears throat* "Nekokiyo, Inumaro, don't you two have something important to do outside?"

The sign is clear, Nurari is saying 'leave' to them. And they, of course, obeyed, albeit disappointedly.

Nurari: "Now then, be serious." *Glare*

Enma: "Okay, okay, I'll be serious. Just don't glare daggers at me, alright?"

Enma chuckled and Nurari eased up.

Enma: "I understand that you don't want me to know about your life before becoming a Yo-Kai because you're worried that I might try to change the past or something. Because you died in despair and hatred as a human, you were scared that I, as a child who still doesn't have a clear thought, would assume that you were unhappy about becoming a Yo-Kai and thus would try to prevent you and your daughter's death using the mirror again, endangering myself once more. Am I right?" *Grin*

Nurari: *smile* "Yes, you are correct. You have come a long way, from the Young Master back then to the Great King Enma right now. I truly am proud of you."

Enma: *smile* "Yeah, thanks!"

Nurari: "But, if only you were a little more like the Previous Lord Enma about his works..." *Exasperated tone*

Enma: "Hey, don't compare me to Grandpa. I know I still have long ways to go before becoming a great king as great as him, but even Grandpa doesn't start great, you know?" *Complains*

Nurari: "Yes, yes, now please sign these paperworks."

Nurari drop a super huge amount of paperworks on Enma's desk. Probably like a thousand sheets. They're even towering against the small king.

Enma: "What...? They're even taller than me?! How can this be...? I wanna go back to being a prince again!" *laments*

Nurari: "Well, you dug your own grave." *Chuckle*

Enma: "Hey-" *banter*

Nurari: *banter*

Enma: *banter*

Nurari: *banter*

Enma: *banter*

Nurari: *banter*

Enma: *banter*

Nurari: *banter*

Enma: "Okay, okay, I understand, I'll work~!" *Gives up*

Nurari: "Good" *serious, work mode*

Enma: *long sigh* "Right." *Serious work mode*

And that day as well, the Enma Palace was in peace. Except probably in the throne room.

The End.

Thank you for reading~ :)

PS. I don't know about the epilogue, should I make one? Well, if I do so it will be sometime somewhere, freedom style. Thanks guys~ XD


End file.
